


沙发下的袜子

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cake, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 30周年快乐！昨天放出的通话记录太可爱，我紧急摸鱼。我会在这一切结束之后见你。到那时你穿过马路向我走来，提了一盒蛋糕，隔着玻璃窗对我挥手，还要做口型：蛋糕，天使，蛋——糕——
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	沙发下的袜子

**沙发下的袜子**

两百多年以来，亚茨拉菲尔第一次感觉他的书店里有点“空”。

天使是在五月第二天发现这件事的。

当时他从书桌边站起来，给自己冲了杯热可可，然后端着翅膀小瓷杯在店里走了几圈，走到第三圈时发现——沙发下面有一只克鲁利的袜子。

一只。

他想自己大概是发出了一句抱怨或者一声笑。那是只非常“不克鲁利”的袜子，造型普通，配色浮夸，图案幼稚，像老奶奶装饰出来的圣诞树。恶魔曾经只穿黑色袜子，因为那很有型，然后他发现自己根分不清哪只是穿过的哪只是新的，也分不清哪只和哪只是一对——虽说他也没必要一定要纠结关于袜子的问题——于是丢掉所有黑色袜子，买了一批花花绿绿的回来，每一只都花得独树一帜别具一格，绝对不可能搞混。

在亚茨拉菲尔看来它们有个共同点，都很丑。

这只花花绿绿的丑袜子让天使想起了克鲁利。他们有挺长一段时间没见面了。克鲁利上次来时带了两瓶红酒一支香槟和两块丽兹酒店的小蛋糕，他们坐在椅子上喝酒聊天，像往常那样，直到头重脚轻目光涣散，舌尖麻得说不清话。然后亚茨拉菲尔建议去沙发上躺一会儿，克鲁利答应得特别爽快。

那天他们头对头躺在沙发上。沙发不够长，只能把腿蜷起来，其实并不太舒服，但这种感觉让人很开心。然后恶魔甩掉他的蛇皮鞋露出袜子——就是这双圣诞树一样的丑袜子——抬起脚，用脚腕、脚掌和小腿一起做出很多傻乎乎的动作来，说他的腿就是一条蛇，特别危险那种，还有致命的毒液。

这只袜子一定是那天被克鲁利落在这的。

天使突然觉得有点想念那条老蛇，虽然他们昨天才通过电话。电话是个好东西，亚茨拉菲尔想，聪明的人类发明电话，这样我们拿起话筒就可以听到朋友的声音。就算没法见面，声音好歹也是可以缓解思念的。

他想他可以再给克鲁利打个电话。

他知道那条老蛇睡觉了，要一觉睡到七月份，电话肯定会被转到语音信箱里。但他至少能听到自动答复，能听到克鲁利的声音。

于是亚茨拉菲尔把花花绿绿的丑袜子收起来，走到桌边，拨通克鲁利的电话。

滴、滴、滴——

“嘿，这是安东尼·J·克鲁利。你知道该怎么做… …”

亚茨拉菲尔感觉自己大概是笑了，同时还嘀咕了一句“噢，贪睡的老蛇”。

然后——

“亚茨拉菲尔。”

克鲁利接电话了。

“我真抱歉，”天使有点慌，他想自己大概是把老朋友吵醒了，花了好一会儿才组织好语言，“我不该打扰你睡觉，亲爱的，就是突然想——”

“呃，”电话那边传来一连串模模糊糊的鼻音，然后恶魔吸了吸鼻子，“我还没睡，刚准备躺下，花了一天来做准备工作。”

“准备工作？”

“给我的植物浇水，告诉它们在我睡觉的这段时间里不准出差错。我还洗了个澡，在浴缸里泡好几个小时，然后给自己身上涂磨砂膏和润肤乳。”

唠唠叨叨的叙述让亚茨拉菲尔笑起来，他能想象得出克鲁利做这些事情的样子。那条老蛇会把一条腿架在浴缸上，用一种非常浮夸做作的姿态给自己涂磨砂膏，如果兴致来了大概还会假装自己是马拉或者浴缸里的阿基米德。

“我听到你笑了，亚茨拉菲尔。”恶魔说。

“抱歉，这实在很可爱。”亚茨拉菲尔清了两下嗓子，“我打电话来是想跟你说，我在沙发底下发现了一只袜子，是你的袜子。”

克鲁利沉默了几秒钟，然后他似乎是在自己脑门上拍了一下，同时发出一声又长又黏糊的鼻音，这声音逗得亚茨拉菲尔又笑了起来。天使发现自己今天好像格外容易被逗笑，那条老蛇说的话和发出的声音从耳朵钻进脑子，然后在一条特别敏感特别容易被影响的神经边挠痒痒。

“我忘了把它穿回来了。”恶魔说，“就当是纪念吧，天使，我留一只袜子给你做纪念。”

“噢，这纪念真独特。”天使回答。

然后他捧着话筒沉默了一会儿，抿着嘴，右手食指在话筒上轻轻敲了敲：“我还有好多其他的纪念品。”

“真的吗，都是些什么？”

“你上次忘了一件外套在我书店里，黑色那件。”

“我所有外套都是黑色的。”这回轮到克鲁利笑了。

“呃，还有一条领带，红黑条纹的。那天你因为工作需要，参加了一场晚宴，晚宴结束后你直接跑到我这来了，一进门就开始扯领带。”

“系领带不舒服。”恶魔哼哼唧唧地说，“勒脖子。”

“一旦你习惯了就还好，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔说。“还有一对袖扣，蛇形袖扣，特别漂亮，我某天傍晚在你坐过的小沙发上发现了它。”

克鲁利在听筒对面发出几个鼻音，天使接着往下说：“还有你的唱片，你知道，比波普爵士乐。”

“不是比波普爵士乐。”恶魔咬牙切齿，“没有人会这样形容地下丝绒，天使，除了你。”

“那天你来的时候就已经有点醉了，特别兴奋，张牙舞爪，胳膊底下夹着一张唱片，然后说要用我的留声机放你喜欢的音乐。”亚茨拉菲尔舔了舔嘴唇，发现自己依旧在笑，那个微笑的表情一直停在他脸上。

他开始好奇克鲁利此时的表情。他想象恶魔洗过澡，穿着舒舒服服的睡衣——黑色的，丝绸质地，又滑又柔软——窝在床上，怀里抱着枕头，床单和被单也是黑色或者深灰色。他的床很大，那条老蛇可以尽情在床上打滚，或者用枕头和被子把自己团起来。他陷在柔软的织物和填充物里昏昏欲睡，安静又乖巧，脑子里其实没什么特别邪恶的念头，然后电话响了。

于是他只能爬起来接电话。穿着睡衣坐在那张又大又浮夸的办公桌上，一边聊天一边玩电话线。这想象同样让他想笑。

“你的音乐品味需要稍微更新一下。我那天喝醉了，我就是想用你的留声机放我的地下丝绒精选集。”克鲁利说，听起来似乎挺得意，一点也不觉得自己霸占朋友留声机的行为有什么不对。

“还有你上个冬天落在我这里的围巾和手套。”

“下个冬天我还会去找你的，天使，让围巾和手套等着我吧，我们那时再一起出去玩雪。”

“玩雪，天啊，幼稚极了。”

“你明明玩得挺开心呢。”

“还有你仿造的电路维修公司员工身份卡，天启前几天我在桌子上发现的。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

“天启，”克鲁利停顿了一会儿，“它原本应该是一切的结束，现在变成一切的开始了。”

亚茨拉菲尔低下头，把弯弯绕绕的电话线缠在自己手指上，绕了一圈，两圈，三圈，然后再松开。几秒钟之后他又开始绕电话线。

“你在绕电话线吗，天使？你总喜欢在不知道说什么的时候绕电话线。”伊甸园的蛇牙尖嘴利，他毫不留情地戳破亚茨拉菲尔。

“是，我在绕电话线，这没什么丢脸的。”天使认命一样闭上眼睛，“你说得没错，天启本该是一切的结束，现在它是一切的开始了。”

然后他们都沉默下来。亚茨拉菲尔还在绕电话线，绕三圈，松开，再绕三圈，第四次松开时他说：“反正，你看——我书店里有好多你留下来的东西，现在我有很多纪念品了。”

克鲁利哼了一声，听上去很满足。

“就好像你在陪着我一样，它们上面都有你的味道，闻起来可爱极啦。”天使声音雀跃起来，尾音上扬。

这次克鲁利发出了一个很短促的鼻音，有点慌张，不是很酷。

“噢，当然，也很有型。”天使做了退让，然后他继续绕着电话线往下说，“我会把你那只丑丑的袜子放进抽屉里，和你上个冬天忘在这的手套围巾放在一起。你的袖扣和我自己的袖扣放在一起，至于那条领带，我把他和我的——”

“格子纹领结？”

“对，你的领带和我的格子纹领结待在一起。”亚次拉菲尔为自己感到自豪。

恶魔边笑边发出一句咒骂。

“至于员工身份卡，我想它已经完成了它的使命，所以我把他藏了起来，现在它是我的私人藏品了。”

“员工卡有点太寒酸了，如果你想要点东西当纪念，我可以给你挑个更合适的。”克鲁利说。他好像打了个哈欠。

“亲爱的，这个就很好，员工卡特别好。”亚茨拉菲尔脸上露出一个很小的笑容，轻轻巧巧，像树梢上跑过去的松鼠和山坡上溜过去的兔子，“那上面有你的照片呢。”

那上面有你的照片呢。克鲁利没有立刻回答。他好像又发出了几个鼻音，离话筒挺远，听得不是很清楚。

“我在想下次我应该去你家做客，然后故意把一些小东西‘忘’在你那，比如我的鼻烟盒，我爱吃的小饼干… …这样我下次再去的时候，你就可以拿出小饼干来招待我。”天使手里的话筒有点发烫，他知道他们聊了太久了。

“如你所愿。”那条蛇哼哼唧唧地回答。然后他深深吸了口气：“等到这一切都结束。”

“是。”亚茨拉菲尔向窗外望过去——200年来书店门前的街道上从来没这么冷清过，几乎没有行人。春天已经来了，夏天也正在路上，可苏活区却选择在这个时候沉入梦乡，沉入安静绵长的睡梦里。她要睡了，于是街道静悄悄的，公园里也静悄悄的，一切喧嚣热闹的场所都安静下来，人类缩回家中轻轻关上门窗。

她睡了。

可春天已经来了，夏天也在路上，夏天终究是会来的。

亚茨拉菲尔眨了眨眼睛。200多年来他的书店从来没这么安静过，他从来没感受过这种睡梦般的寂静。可这还是人间，还是他热爱的地方。

天使凝视窗外，对着话筒回答：“等到这一切都结束。”

五秒钟的沉默之后克鲁利又开口了：“我们现在该说再见吗？话筒有点烫了。”

“好呀，”亚茨拉菲尔垂下眼睛，“你该睡觉了。”

“是，我把闹钟定在七月，希望那时候我可以和苏活区一起醒来。但是——”

“希望你这次不会睡过整个21世纪。”天使揶揄。

“——但是我睡觉的这段时间里如果你想找我聊天，你可以，呃，直接打电话，随时都可以。”克鲁利磕磕巴巴地说，“我睡得不沉，我能听到电话铃。”

亚茨拉菲尔发出意味深长的一声“噢”，然后他笑了：“我才不相信你，狡猾的老蛇。19世纪时我试过叫醒你——至少两次——很显然你根本听不到我的声音。”

“这次我一定能听到。”克鲁利也跟着笑起来，“真的。我能听到。”

亚茨拉菲尔抱着话筒，小幅度摇晃身体，嘴角上扬。他感觉胸腔里填满蓬松又甜蜜的东西，让人快乐。

“那，晚安？”他对着话筒说。

“晚安，天使。”

“晚安，亲爱的。”

然后亚茨拉菲尔低头，在话筒上亲了一下。很轻很快的一个吻，没发出任何声音，像花瓣和羽毛那样柔软，却烫得天使自己耳朵尖红扑扑的。

克鲁利放下电话。

他先是松了口气，然后深呼吸，发出一连串无声但歇斯底里的尖叫，迈着摇摇晃晃的步子绕桌子走了整整七八圈，最后原地蹦了一下打了个响指。

在那之后他一步三扭地走到厨房里——没戴墨镜，脸颊和衣服上沾满面粉——看着一字排开的面粉、苏打、鸡蛋、黄油、牛奶、蔗糖、草莓和车厘子。电视被他搬到了厨房里，音量开得很大，屏幕里正播放美食节目，样貌和善的男人正戴着厨师帽向观众演示如何做蛋糕。

克鲁利用一种非常有型的姿势系好围裙，然后按照厨师的指示开始搅拌面糊。

这是一件非常严肃的事情，一个秘密。他根本不打算一觉睡到七月份，而是准备用这两个月的时间学习烘焙，他会为天使做出非常美味的蛋糕来。烘焙从来不是恶魔的兴趣，而且他不喜欢吃蛋糕，但亚茨拉菲尔喜欢。

克鲁利捧着面糊用力搅，心想那个天使现在大概也正系着围裙做蛋糕，他的围裙和领结一样会是格子纹图案。这意味着虽然不能见面，但他们都在伦敦做着同样的事情。他们都在做蛋糕。

克鲁利咬着下唇笑，心情很好。

几个月后。

亚茨拉菲尔窗外的行人终于多了起来。他在书店门口挂上营业的牌子，然后坐回到小书桌前，继续阅读一本关于童话与仙境传说的书。

天使翻动书页时瞥见窗外有个影子，那影子正穿过马路朝书店走来，于是他抬起头——克鲁利站在窗外，穿一身黑色套装，头发打理得非常有型，手里提了个小盒子，正隔着玻璃窗一边大力挥手一边冲他做口型：

蛋糕，天使，蛋——糕——

**END.**


End file.
